1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttling structure utilized in a fluid pressure device, which is capable of adjusting the pressure of a pressure fluid, in a fluid pressure device to and from which a pressure fluid is supplied and discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-198433, the present inventors have proposed a pressure-reducing valve, which is utilized in the case that air is to be supplied at a desired predetermined pressure from a pressure fluid supply source to a fluid pressure device. Such a pressure reducing valve reduces the pressure fluid of a primary side, to which pressure fluid is supplied from the pressure fluid supply source, to a desired pressure corresponding to a fluid pressure device, which is connected to a secondary side, and supplies the pressure fluid to the secondary side.
In recent years, in a fluid pressure device such as a pressure reducing valve, there has been a demand to reduce the consumed amount of the pressure fluid, from the standpoints of both lowering energy consumption and reducing costs.